Even When The Wind Blows
by SophieAnnWard
Summary: Luke get's sent back in time through the Force, and meets his Father, Anakin Skywalker. Can Luke change his future? Or is history destined to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**trying a new writing style hehe ,+yes im updating the other stories too**

* * *

**Even When The Wind Blows **

**Chapter One**

Luke Skywalker hated being left alone with his thoughts. After destroying the Death Star, everyone in the Rebellion had regarded him as a hero, and for a short amount of time he had thought of himself as one too—no matter how much he tried not to, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He was the saviour! He had destroyed the Death Star!

Wherever he went in the base, Luke had been greeted with smiles and congratulations, everyone clamoured to talk to the Hero of the Rebellion. Luke thought of himself as a modest and humble person, and in truth he was; yet he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit proud when people asked him to retell the story.

_If only you could see me now, Uncle Owen. _

His Uncle Owen had always held the firm belief that Luke wouldn't amount to anything spectacular; his expectations of Luke had always been rather low; stay on Tatooine, help him with the farm, look after him and Beru in their old age…perhaps find a nice girl and settle down and start a family.

Luke scoffed mentally; he knew he was destined to do more. Even as young child when he'd snuck away to see the crazy old hermit Ben Kenobi he'd known; he would waste hours away with the old man, being regaled with stories of his Father, the Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

A lump formed in his throat; his _Father_. Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader.

_No Luke, don't think about him. You don't ever _think _about him. _

Because thinking leads to questions—questions that he wasn't prepared to hear answered.

* * *

Wedge glanced at Luke, watching him as he laughed along with the rest of his friends. He smiled and nodded whilst listening to the story he was telling, though he didn't really hear him. He was happy for Luke—proud of him even, hell he was his best-friend—but even that didn't stop the feeling of jealousy that was burning within him.

Luke destroyed the Death Star, Luke was a Jedi in training, and Luke had the attention of the beautiful Princess Leia. Why couldn't something happen to him for once? He had been doing pretty well in the Rebellion so far, he reasoned with himself; he had been moving up in the ranks, making friends—he'd even spoken to Leia once!—but then Luke had to come.

He admonished himself for thinking so negatively of Luke. If it weren't for him they would have never have destroyed the Death Star, half of them would probably be dead. That thought only served to fuel the jealously that was already gnawing away inside of him.

"I wonder how many people you killed?" Wedge regretted uttering those words as soon as he had said them; there was a sort of unspoken code amongst the pilots about speaking about how many people they've killed…how many innocents got caught in the crossfire of their war. It wasn't uncommon for some pilots to go on to commit suicide, the guilt of having taken lives proving too much for them.

Most of them brushed the matter under the carpet and it was never mentioned again. He had no right to do that Luke though, no right in bringing it up. The thought probably hadn't even crossed Luke's mind.

"I'd probably say at _least_ a couple of million." A passing pilot, Denovin, added casually. He placed his tray down on their table and forcibly sat between Luke and Wedge.

"Nobody wants you here, Denovin." James McNair, a close friend of Luke's snapped. It was no secret in the base that Denovin and Luke didn't particularly get on. The former would take any chance available to taunt Luke.

"Some of those Imperials are real nasty pieces of works, you know." He continued, ignoring James. "It's a shame that some of them were just following orders right? Working so that they could support their families. How many children are now Fatherless because of you Luke?" he asked, a cold smile on his face.

"I—I didn't—I was only—" Luke stuttered, fumbling over his words in his haste to defend himself. "I was only—"

"—following orders?" Denovin finished coolly. "To the Imperials—many who are only there because they need a job—_you're _a monster." Denovin's cool blue eyes glanced around the table; James looked like he was on the verge of getting up and hitting him, Wedge looked thoroughly ashamed and angry, and Luke…well, he was worrying hi lower lip, his eyes glazed over as he stared at one spot without blinking.

"That's enough, you better leave, _now_." Wedge stated coldly, his ears burning red with the shame of bringing it up in the first place. Denovin shrugged light-heartedly, he picked up his tray and clapped Luke on the back.

"Don't worry about it too much Luke; after all, you're still the _Hero _of the Rebellion." Denovin drawled, and with those departing words he left the table.

_Murderer. Murderer murderer murderer murderermurderermurderer…_ The word blurred into one long nonsensical sound, repeating itself over and over again in Luke's head. He could barely hear Wedge and James asking if he was alright. _I'm a monster; I'm just as bad as…as _him_. All those lives…I'm so sorry._ _How did I not think of it before?_Luke abruptly stood up, startling his friends.

"Luke?" James asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. I've just got to go see Han that's all. I forgot he wanted to see me for something." Luke's voice betrayed his emotions though; the slight waver in it when he said he was fine, the way it cracked when he said Han's name.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up. Especially with Denovin around. Luke, ignore what he said, I'm so sorry." Wedge apologised, gripping Luke's arm to prevent him from leaving.

Luke looked at his best-friend and gave him a small smile.

"You have nothing to apologise for Wedge." He said softly, before hurrying away out of the canteen.

* * *

Luke holed himself up in his room and wouldn't go out for the rest of the day. He lay dejectedly in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. All those people, hundreds of them innocent of any crimes...was he really that self centred that he didn't even think of all the lives he'd ended? He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Ben would say to him.

_Meditate. _He sat up and looked around wildly; for one crazy moment he thought he had heard Ben's voice. He shook his head and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Meditate.

Ben _had _shown him the basics…it wouldn't hurt to try would it? He sat up and crossed his legs. Straightening his back, he closed his eyes and tried to surround himself with the Force. He frowned as nothing happened. Was something supposed to happen straight away? After a few minutes he felt something akin to a trickle in his mind. A trickle that seemed to slowly wind itself around him.

_This must be the Force. _He thought excitedly, worries about the Death Star long forgotten. Slowly but surely, that trickle seemed to trigger something. Like a floodgate being opened, Luke found himself fully immersed in the Force. Its living, breathing, nearly _tangible _presence surrounded him, coursed through his veins.

It was like being surrounded by his own personal paradise; his senses were heightened and he was very much aware of the people around him.

There was a smell…disinfectant. Luke all too well knew that smell from his various visits to the medical bay. A sound…people talking? He could feel something…he was lying down…in a bed? The voices were becoming clearer, the smells much stronger and the feeling a little bit _too _real for his liking.

Luke tried to stop whatever was happening—_is this a Force vision?_—to no avail. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't even move. It felt like he was drowning…being suffocated. He started to panic, his breathing becoming short and sharp, his muscles straining for him to move…

"Easy now, easy now lad, you're safe see? Nothing to worry about…" a rough yet soothing voice floated down into Luke's ears. He groggily blinked his eyes and tried to sit up. His head swam and he felt the need to be sick.

"Whas goin' on?" he slurred, weakly pushing back a hand that went to assist him. His eyes were taking their time to adjust, though the light that illuminated the room was natural, which helped not to strain his eyes too much.

"You're in the medical bay. Now let's take it nice and easy son…sit up gently." He was instructed.

_Odd, I can't place the voice. I thought I'd met all the medical staff already? Must be a new addition… _with help from the mysterious man, he sat up. Blinking, the room slowly sharpened into focus.

The man next to him had greying dark hair, a kind looking face and watery green eyes hidden behind a pair of gold-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a standard looking medical uniform, though a little bit out-dated.

The other thing that was wrong was that the medical bay far larger than it usually was, with large windows over that let in sunlight which brightened the room. Luke had a sinking feeling that he wasn't at the Rebellions base any more.

"Where…where am I?" Luke had to cough to clear his throat. The man handed him a glass of water which he thirstily gulped down.

"You're in the Jedi Temple's medical bay, my lad. Hang on; I'll be right back with you." Luke hadn't heard anything past "Jedi Temple". Luke frowned, if he was supposedly in the Jedi Temple, that would have to mean he was Coruscant. He got out of the bed and hobbled slowly towards one of the large windows.

He peered outside, and sure enough he could see the infamous Coruscant traffic lining the skies. His head reeled, and he nearly collapsed onto the ground from shock.

_It's impossible, I _can't _be on Coruscant…I was at the Rebellion's base meditating! Is this a Force vision? Or was I so deeply immersed in the Force that I hadn't noticed that the base had been attacked? Perhaps Imperials found us, and captured me…Vader must have ordered them to give me some hallucinogenic drug or something… _all of that ran through Luke's head in a few seconds.

He wasn't sure if the people he was dealing with were friend or foe, so he decided to stay stealthy. Luke was relieved to find that he was still in his standard issue pilot clothing. Feeling had once again returned to his legs, so he quickly sneaked out whilst the medic was busy. He was faced with a long hallway, plenty of windows letting in sunlight. He shielded his eyes and tried to keep to the shadows, every so often turning around in paranoia.

"Get a grip Luke, if you go around acting all sneakily they'll know something's up! Gotta act as if I belong here…just act normal and blend in, then find an exit and get the hell out!" he muttered to himself. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating so loudly he felt as if everyone could hear it.

"Where have you gotten to?" The medic was calling for him. Luke hissed in annoyance and started to speed walk away, taking random twists and turns. He ducked through a random door and found himself once again in another corridor. Glancing wildly around, he jogged round the corner and collided head first into someone.

Strong hands shot out and caught him before he could stumble backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Luke babbled, roughly shrugging the person's hands off of him. He looked up, and gave a small start when the eyes that looked back at him were identical to his.

In all his life, Luke had never met someone who had his exact shade of blue eyes. They were a rather unique shade of blue, electric even. People who stared into his eyes for a short amount of time often remarked that it felt as if he could read their minds, or perhaps know what they were feeling.

"It's fine." The man grinned boyishly at Luke. "I haven't seen you around in the Temple before. I'm Anakin, though you probably already knew that." He winked and held out a black, leather clad hand for Luke to shake.

"Anakin?" Luke all but whispered, his hand rising up to shake Anakin's on its own accord.

"Anakin Skywalker at your service; what's your name?" The young man continued conversationally. Luke didn't even hear him. His mind was blank; his stomach though was full of butterflies. He swallowed a few times. He didn't feel too good.

"Thank goodness you found him Anakin!" Luke squeezed his eyes shut and silently counted to ten, the man from the medical bay was back again.

"Found him, Doctor Krinlow?" Anakin asked humorously.

"Yes, this young man here thought he could escape from the medial bay! If you could kindly tell your Master Obi-Wan that the young man has awoken?" Doctor Krinlow asked politely.

"Of course. Why wouldn Obi-Wan want to know if he's awake though? Last I saw him he had been trying to fix a speeder-though to no avail." Anakin stated, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

"He found him unconscious in the gardens, so he brought him inside to be treated. Wanted to know of his condition as soon as he woke." Doctor Krinlow explained, a hand somehow finding it's way onto Luke's shoulder. Luke eyed the hand with distaste, his brain working in over-drive to try and figure out what was going on.

Understanding dawned upon Anakin's face. He flashed a bright smile at both Luke and Doctor Krinlow before leaving. Luke watched as Anakin-his father?-walked away. His golden hair bouncing lightly behind him, somewhat arrogant in the way he walked. He had air about him of someone who was confident and fearless, who knew what they were doing. He made you feel small and helpless and in awe and good all at once. Luke's eyes trailed down Anakin, drinking in his appearance, noting the Lightsaber that lay clipped to his side. Was this really Darth Vader before he turned to the Darkside?

Luke and Doctor Krinlow walked slowly back to the medical bay. Doctor Krinlow was mumbling something to himself about how Luke seemed to be in a state of "confusion" and how he could be suffering from "possible shock."

And then Luke's brain finally caught up with what had just transpired, and he promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Luke didn't immediately open his eyes once he woke up; he lay there with them tightly shut, hardly daring to breath. He wanted to open his eyes and see Leia's face staring down at him in worry, or be greeted with the ceiling of his room at the Rebellion Base...hell, he would be grateful to see Denovin!

_Just open your eyes, just open your eyes Luke! Don't be such a baby...you destroyed a death star, I'm pretty sure you can open your eyes. _

"—found him in the gardens unconscious. He seemed to be in a state, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it." Luke recognized that voice; it was his mentor, Ben Kenobi.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi. _He corrected himself. He wasn't sure if he could face seeing Ben and Doctor Krinlow so soon, he needed time to adjust...to figure out a plan and how to get home. He also had to consider Anakin. There was no doubt about it; that man was Luke's father.

Luke steeled himself and opened his eyes; he knew now that this wasn't a dream—no, the Force all but screamed that out to him. Somehow, he had ended up in the past and all he knew was that the Force had sent him here.

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling, my lad?" Luke glanced up at Doctor Krinlow, considering what his answer should be.

"I've...been better." Luke cautiously answered. Krinlow let out a bar of laughter and clapped Luke none to gently on his shoulder. Wincing, the young man let his gaze drift over to Obi-Wan.

It was hard for him to imagine the young man standing before would turn into the Ben he knew; Luke had never imagined Ben to have had strawberry blonde hair. His eyes however, were still the same blue green colour. He looked very neat, not a hair out of place, whereas the Kenobi he knew looked constantly as if he had rolled out of bed, thrown on some shoes and hadn't bothered to brush his hair—instead just vaguely attempt to smooth it down.

At the end of his bed towards his right stood his Father. Luke couldn't bear to look at him and instead turned his attention back to Krinlow and Obi-Wan.

"You've got a good sense of humour lad! I like that in a fellow." Krinlow stated, reaching out to touch Luke's forehead. "You were running a slight fever but it seems to have gone down now." Luke nodded in understanding.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I found you in the gardens unconscious, and brought you here to be treated." He explained.

"Thank-you. I err; I don't know how I got there. Um...I'm Luke." He concluded lamely, his ears and neck flushing a light red colour.

"What's happened? You weren't this shy when you bumped into me earlier!" Anakin joked, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Luke shrugged awkwardly, his mind working double-time to come up with a plausible explanation as to why he was here.

"What were you doing in the gardens anyway?" Anakin asked, staring intently at Luke. "I thought it was pretty damn difficult for anyone outside to get in..." he trailed off as he looked at Luke.

"Err, I'm Force sensitive, if that helps?" Luke offered, wondering if he should have revealed that piece of information just yet.

"Anyone with even the most miniscule access to the Force would be able to tell that you were Force sensitive." Obi-Wan joked. He crossed his arms and drew himself up to his full height, a stern look passing on his face.

"We need to know why you're here boy. The Council may need to hear about this." Krinlow explained, adjusting his glasses. Adrenaline coursed through Luke, his body preparing itself for anything.

"Well, basically I'm from the future." He blurted out. The youngest Skywalker in the room had decided to take on big risk and just tell them the truth.

_Best tell the truth when I can...skilled Jedi will be able to sense when I'm lying. _Luke thought to himself, propping himself up on his elbows. Krinlow's mouth had fallen open, and the man looked as if he wasn't sure if he should laugh or splutter in incredulousness. Obi-Wan had only raised his eyebrows sceptically and Anakin was looking thoroughly amused.

"Good try kid; I tried that myself when I was younger to get out of a few tight spots—although it never worked. We won't be angry if you tell us why." Anakin explained kindly. Luke swallowed with some difficulty and surveyed the three men before him. His tummy was busy tying itself into knots, he was so nervous he was sure he was going to throw up.

"Lying, he is not. Check with the Force, you should. Your purpose here, what is, hmm?" Everyone turned at the sound of Yoda's voice. The little green...alien hobbled into the room with the aid of his walking stick.

_I know he can fight and jump around without it, so why does he use one? False appearances? I don't understand... _Luke thought to himself, watching as Yoda limped into the room, and then hopped onto the end of Luke's bed as to better see him.

"So you're not lying? You really are from the future?" Anakin asked, his voice hushed with anticipation. Luke nodded; smiling shakily at Krinlow as he accepted the water he was handed. He drank thirstily to clear his parched throat and to give himself a moment to think.

"I'm not sure why the Force has sent me here. The Force...it guides me, but lightly. Nudges me softly, so I can never be totally sure where or what I'm supposed to do. I...I need more time to figure it out." Luke mumbled. He couldn't maintain eye contact with anyone for more than a few seconds.

"Of course, it must have been quite a shock to find yourself catapulted so suddenly into the past...by how many years?" Obi-Wan asked, one hand absent-mindedly fiddling with his beard.

"Oh...around 20 odd years? I'm guessing." Luke added hastily.

"So where you're from...I'm an old man!" Anakin stated loudly. "And Obi-Wan, you're positively ancient!" he exclaimed, slapping his Master on the back.

"Talk to council, I must, be informed of this, they should." Yoda mumbled. He gave Luke a knowing look before delicately hopping down off of the bed. "Talk to you, I will. Rest, you should." He limped towards the door without turning back once to look at the confused young man lying on the bed.

"He's right, laddy. You've had a trying day, and with this new revelation...well, I don't know about you but I could certainly do with a drink eh?" Doctor Krinlow chuckled merrily to himself, and nervously mopped at his brow with a handkerchief.

He shuffled away into his office, and the three Jedi could hear the sound of a bottle being clinked against glass.

"We better leave him to his business then. Come along Luke, I I must return to the Jedi Council, and see what decision they make about you. Anakin, find Luke a room near yours, and something to sleep in for the night." Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin nodded and turned towards Luke, who watched with mixed emotions as Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at him softly and turned away, walking at the brisk pace.

"Come on, let's get you up Luke. Can you stand?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I can stand, I—" as soon as Luke placed weight on his right foot he collapsed, although Anakin caught him, "—my foot is asleep." Luke explained sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Anakin laughed softly and helped Luke walk towards the door. By the time they had gone half way down the corridor, Luke was able to walk again without any help.

_Stars, I don't know how to act around him...he's my dad for Sith's sake! _Luke flexed his fingers, his mechanical hand responding a second afterwards. _It needs some adjusting again. _Luke sighed out loud and rubbed his hand over his face. What a day he'd had. He wondered if he would ever get back to his own time, or if he was destined to stay stuck in the past forever.

"You okay?" Anakin asked quietly, casting a worried look at Luke. It was weird, Anakin mused to himself, how he barely knew the young man and yet felt some sort of connection with him. Luke glanced up at him, and blue eyes met blue. Anakin seemed drawn to Luke's eyes...he couldn't look away. Luke broke the connection first, blinking and looking away.

"I'm fine, just in a bit of shock. You know...the whole...time travel thing." He muttered, head downcast.

"Ah yeah, silly of me to forget." Anakin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. They continued to walk down the corridors, Luke not even paying attention to his surroundings. The two Skywalkers were absorbed in their own thoughts; Luke was too tired and confused to make much conversation, and Anakin's mind was in a jumble...so much to think about, to consider...

"Well this is my room if you need me." Anakin explained, finally stopping outside a door. Luke wasn't sure how much time had passed, but judging by the ache in his legs and the growing stitch in his side, it had been more than five minutes.

"Where will I be staying?" Luke asked. Nothing sounded better to him than simply lying down in a soft bed and getting some much needed sleep.

"Here, a spare bedroom, no one's ever used it before so, here you go." Anakin opened the door gestured around at the bare room. It had only the necessities; a refresher, toilet, sink, bed, wardrobe and a small bedside table. A plain cream sofa was situated against the wall.

"Thank-you, Anakin." It felt weird saying his father's name. However, it was not an unwelcome feeling. It brought about a rush of emotions which tumbled through Luke at break-neck speed, so fast he couldn't possibly catch one and further examine it in detail.

"I'll get you in the morning and take you to breakfast; no doubt you'll be starving since you haven't eaten today." Anakin nodded kindly at Luke who smiled up at him in return.

"Have a good sleep." Luke called just as Anakin reached the door. The older of the two smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"You too Luke." And just like that, Anakin was gone. The door shut with a firm click and Luke was left alone. He didn't want to think about what had happened today. He didn't want to consider what his presence here would do to the future—because he would undoubtedly affect the future no matter what. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Luke wasn't awake when Anakin knocked on his door ten minutes later.

"Just remembered that you need something to sleep in! I brought you some of my old pyjamas; they may be a bit big for you but...Luke?" Anakin paused and surveyed the clearly exhausted young man who was fast asleep. He placed the clothes on the bedside table and gently eased Luke's boots off. He lifted the duvet and placed it over the young man.

_At least he won't catch a cold and end up back in the medical bay. _Anakin thought to himself. He turned off the light and went to get some sleep; although he knew he would most likely be plagued with nightmares.


End file.
